The Silet Deadly Girl
by Faris Asad
Summary: Ehm , Saya tidak terlalu pinter bikin Summary , Jadi , Nikmati saja :3 ..
1. FRIEND'S

~The Silent Deadly Girl ~  
~IGN : XanafiedYumi~  
~Server : Althea~  
~By : Faris Asad Hamidin~  
Detail : Status = Completed  
Chapter = ( 3 )  
Genre : Adventure , Mystery

**DISCLAIMER : Dragon Nest Bukan Punya Saya , Tapi Punya Eyedentity (?)**

[ CHAPTER 1 : Friend's ]  
Di Verathea , Masih banyak misteri yang masih belum terungkap , Dari yang biasa , Sampai yang membingungkan , Salah satunya adalah Misteri kenapa disetiap kita Dungeon yang sama berkali kali namun Bossnya tetap sehat sediakala

Saint Haven , Yang kini sedikit berbunga bunga karena sekarang musim semi , Namun tidak dengan hati seorang gadis berambut putih ini , Dia menggunakan jirah , Baju berwarna ungu garis putih dan hampir tidak pernah bicara , Dia suka menyendiri di jalan rahasia miliknya , yang membawanya ke atas istana , Jarang orang yang mengetahui jalan itu sehingga tempat itu sepi , Namun keadaan itulah yang dia sukai , Dia bernama ... Eucliwood Hellscythe , Minimalis ? , Iya , Misterius ? , Iya juga ...

Eu : Sarapan pagi ini aku makan Sepotong daging ayam , Dan teh herbal , Mungkin akan mencukupi energiku sampai nanti siang ..

Hari ini ada yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya karena seorang Warrior sedang mondar mandir , Mungkin untuk menghafal jalan itu , Dan dia melihatku juga , Namun dia tidak menyahut ...

Keesokan harinya dia melewati jalan rahasia itu lagi , Namun kali ini dia mendekatiku ..

Warrior : Selamat Siang , Namaku Kaito , Kelihatannya kamu suka tempat ini yah , Dan lagi Makan siang kah ?  
Eu : Siang , Ya , Disini adalah tempat kesukaanku karena disini lumayan hening , Aku baru sarapan nih , Kari ayam , Oh iya , Namaku Eucliwood Hellscythe , Panggil saja aku Eu *Menulis dibuku dan menunjukkannya kepada Kaito  
Kaito : Emmm , Kenapa kamu menulis apa yang ingin kau katakan  
Eu : Tidak akan kuberitahu *Menulis lagi  
Kaito : Jadi , Apakah kamu Adventurer atau Warga sekitar ? Kalau kau adventurer , Aku tidak melihat Main Weapon milikmu  
Eu : Aku Adventurer , Untuk Main Weapon milikku tidak akan kuberitahu , Namun buku ini Secondary Weapon , Biasa dipakai untuk mencatat Mantra mantra yang rumit .. *Menulis , Lagi  
Kaito : Ehhh , Jadi aku telah mengurangi lembaran yang penting milikmu itu *Panik  
Eu : Tidak , Setengah dari buku ini aku pakai untuk berkomunikasi *Nulis lagi  
Kaito : Huuft , Aku sempat kaget tadi , Oh iya , Apakah kau mau menjadi temanku  
Eu : Dengan segala kekuranganku ini , Kau masih mau beteman denganku *Nulis lagi  
Kaito : Tentu saja , Bagiku teman adalah teman , Tidak perduli apapun kekurangannya  
Eu : Baiklah , Jadi kau adalah teman Laki laki keduaku ..  
Kaito : Ehhh , Kedua yah ... Memangnya kau benar benar hanya memiliki sedikit teman saja ?  
Eu : Iya , Karena aku tidak mau berbicara kepada mereka , Dan bila aku sendiri , Aku suka kondisi yang Hening dan Tenang *Menulis , Lagi  
Kaito :Ohhhh , Jadi begitu , Oh iya , Eu , Kau mau menemaniku ke Helmalte Port besok pagi ?  
Eu : Emangnya ada apa ? *Nulis Lagi  
Kaito : Aku dapat pekerjaan yang gajinya lumayan walaupun aku tidak diberitahu apa yang akan diberikan olehnya  
Eu : Oke , Aku akan temani kau besok *Nulis lagi

*Author Note : Mulai Sekarang Eu Kalo Mau Ngomong Dia Nulis Dibuku , Kenapa ? Rahasia Author-nya /(^_^)/

Besoknya Eu dan Kaito pergi ke Helmalte Port untuk mengambil barang pesanan Merchant Kelly

Courier : Selamat Pagi , Apakah anda diperintahkan oleh Kelly untuk mengambil paket ini ?  
Kaito : Iya , Dan ini adalah buktinya *Memberikan selembar kertas  
Courier : Hmmmm , Ya , Bisa dipastikan bahwa ini tulisannya , Ini dia paketnya , Awas ya , Jangan sampai terjatuh ..  
Kaito : Oke , Akan ku jaga apapun rintangannya

Kaito : Eh iya , Kira kira paket ini isinya apa ya ?  
Eu : Kau akan menyesal bila mengetahui isinya ..  
Kaito : Ehhh , Serius nih ?  
Eu : Coba digoyangkan sedikit , Mungkin kau akan tahu ..  
Kaito : Emmm , Bila digoyangkan , Isinya lebih dari satu , Bulat ? Tidak , Tidak bulat sepenuhnya , Buah ?  
Eu : Tepat , Namun itu lebih dari sekedar buah , Coba kau hirup aroma disekitar paket itu ..  
Kaito : Hmm , Hmm , Ehhh , Sepertinya ini bukan buah biasa karena aku tidak tau ini aroma buah apa , Namun sangat wangi ..  
Eu : Kita sampai  
Kelly : Hai Kaito , Dan juga Eu ..  
Kaito : Ehhh , Kau kenal dia ?  
Kelly : Ya , Karena dia pernah membawa paket yang sama sebelumnya ..  
Kaito : *Dalam hati : Pantas saja dia tahu apa itu isinya ..  
Kelly : Apa kau mau tahu isinya ?  
Kaito : Emm , Boleh deh , Lagipula aku penasaran apa isinya ..  
Kelly : Ta-Da , Crown Apple ...  
Kaito : Ehhhh , Itukan buah mahal karena faktor panen yang memakan waktu panen lebih lama daripada Apel biasa ...  
Kelly : Nah tuh tau (^_^)/ , Nih imbalanmu , 2 Buah Crown Apple , Dan tentunya Eu juga dapat  
Kaito : Terimakasih ... Eh iya , Biasanya ini dipakai untuk membuat apa ?  
Eu : Kue Pie ...  
Kelly : Sudah dijawab oleh Eu ..  
Kaito : Hmm , Aku tidak terlalu suka Pie , Dan terimakasih untuk Apelnya ..  
Kelly : Sama sama ..

Kaito dan Eu kembali menuju tempat yang jarang orang ketahui lagi untuk memakan Apel itu ..

Kaito : Eh iya , Eu , Apakah kamu pernah Raid sebelumnya ?  
Eu : Pernah dulu , Yang tersisa hanya aku dan Main Tankernya Saja ..  
Kaito : Ehhh , Kenapa , Dan bagaimana kau berhasil Menang melawannya ?  
Eu : Saat itu hanya tersisa aku dan Main Tankernya saja karena 6 anggota Raid sebelumnya tidak mau menuruti perintah Leadernya , Untuk bagaimana caranya kami memenangkannya , Tidak akan kuberitahu  
Kaito : Ohhh , Jadi , Apa kau mau mencoba Raid sekali lagi ?  
Eu : Boleh , Aku akan mengajak Main Tanker sebelumnya , Apakah kau memiliki teman yang paling kau percayai ?  
Kaito : Hmmm , Ada satu , Namun aku tidak melihatnya sejak 5 bulan lalu , Namun aku bisa menghubunginya  
Eu : Baiklah , Panggil temanmu itu , Aku akan panggil Main Tanker itu .. Besok kita akan bertemu di Trainer Lindsay

Esok harinya mereka berdua menunggu teman mereka masing masing , Namun dari sisi Utara dan Selatan , Merea berdua muncul

Len : Halo Eu , Bagaimana Ka-  
Yumi : Hoooi , Kaito , Bagaimana Ka-  
Len : YUMI !  
Yumi : LEN !  
Len : Haduh , Aku kira siapa , Ngga taunya kamu toh ...  
Yumi : Iya , Aku juga tidak mengira kita bertemu hari ini , Padahal baru 5 Bulan yah .  
Len : Kau kesini dipanggil oleh siapa ?  
Yumi : Aku sih dipanggil Kaito , Namun aku juga sudah kenal sejak lama dengan Eu ..  
Len : Artinya kau punya misi yang sama denganku ?  
Yumi : Mungkin saja .. Oh iya , Eu , Perkenalkan , Namanya Len .  
Eu : Aku sudah kenal dengan dia , Karena dia adalah teman Laki laki pertamaku ..  
Yumi : (._.") ..  
Kaito : (O_O")  
Len : Eh eh , Jangan kaget , Kalian kira kesan teman Laki laki pertama itu bagaimana sih ("-_-) , Dan kau juga Kaito , Pasti teman Laki laki keduanya ..  
Kaito : Iya juga sih \(^_^")  
Len : Nah , Sekarang kita berempat , Aku punya teman 2 orang , Kalau kau Yumi ?  
Yumi : Ada , Malah mungkin sebentar lagi mereka lewat sini , Biasa , Dia orangnya suka jalan jalan keliling kota

Dari kejauhan ada 2 orang Perempuan memanggil Yumi dari jauh ..

Archer : Hooi Yumi ...  
Tinkerer : Yumiii ...  
Yumi : Tuh kan , Mereka lewat ... Eh kalian , Kesini deh sebentar ..  
Archer : Emangnya ada apa ?  
Yumi : Sudah , Datang aja ..  
Archer : Tunggu sebentar ya ..

Kaito : Kakak Adik kah ?  
Len : Hmm , Bisa Jadi ...  
Yumi : Tunggu , Dia bukan Kakak Adik (^3^).  
Len : Ehhh , Padahal kesan Kakak Adiknya berasa banget ..  
Yumi : Kamu itu kerasukan apaan sih (-_-") ...  
Len : Ngga kerasukan apa apa kok ... Cuma jiwa penilai seseorang aku saja yang baru bangun .  
Yumi : Udah siang Woii ...  
Len : Iya ya ... Eh , Ngomong ngomong , Nama kamu beneran cuma Yumi ?  
Yumi : (._.") , Sepertinya aku lupa memberitahumu , Nama lengkapku Yumi Ishiyama  
Len : Ohhh ... Bagus juga ..

Yumi : Siang ini kita akan Raid ke sarang Naga Laut , Oh iya , Perkenalkan , Namanya Misaki Mei , Seorang Windwalker , Panggil saja dia Mei  
Mei : Salam Kenal  
Kaito & Len : Salam Kenal  
Yumi : Dan gadis yang agak mirip mirip sama aku ini Namanya Megumi Haruka , Seorang Physician , Biasa dipanggil Gumi ..  
Gumi : Mohon Bombingannya  
Kaito & Len : Oke ...  
Yumi : Gumi , Mei , Yang sedang duduk disana Namanya Eucliwood Hellscythe , Dia seseorang yang pendiam dan dia sedang melakukan sedikit kebiasaannya , Sekalinya dia menulis catatan sekilas tentang kalian disitu , Mungkin dia tidak akan lupa dengan kalian

Eu : *Menambah catatan sekilas tentang mereka berdua .

Eu : Misaki Mei , Seorang Windwalker , Tinggi kira kira sama denganku , Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan memakai penutup mata berwarna putih , Seperti bajak laut , Kesannya dia memiliki warna Hijau , Namun dia memiliki warna yang sedikit gelap disekitar mata yang ditutupinya itu , Bisa dipastikan bahwa dia Kuat

Eu : Megumi Haruka , Seorang Physician , Rambutnya Twintail panjang berwarna Hijau , Dan memakai kostum mirip seperti Maid .. Kesannya dia berwarna biru cerah , Mungkin kesannya akan lengkap bila dia memakai Pita atau Bando kelinci , Bisa dipastikan dia Ceria ..

Eu : Selesai , Salam kenal juga *Dengan senyum yang sedikit datar

Mei : Ehhh , Apa yang dia tulis tentangku ..  
Gumi : Iya , Aku juga penasaran ..  
Yumi : Dia bisa melihat warna Aura kalian looh ..  
Mei : Ehhh , Begitu , Makin penasaran saja ..  
Yumi : Sayangnya mungkin dia akan memberitahu kalian pada hari Minggu nanti karena aku juga diberitahu pada hari minggu .  
Len : Aku juga diberitahu pada hari minggu , Oh iya , Kaito , Kau bertemu dengannya pada hari apa ?  
Kaito : Rabu kemarin ..  
Len : Mungkin dia akan memberitahu kepada kalian sekaligus ..  
Yumi : Oh iya , Kira kira dimana temanmu sekarang ?  
Len : Sekarang jam 9 , Dan aku tahu mereka sedang bermain di Wonderful Theme Park  
Yumi : Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang menuju kesana ?  
Kaito : Oke ..  
Gumi : Boleh juga ..  
Mei : Ok ...  
Eu : Kalau aku sih terserah kalian

Mereka ber-enam berjalan menuju Wonderful Theme Park . Ketika sampai disana ada 2 orang lagi yang sedang duduk berduaan ..

Len : Fliuwit *Siul Siul , Oyy , Berduaan mulu ..  
Warrior : Ehhh , Len , Sudah lama tidak bertemu ..  
Sorcerer : Jadi , Ada apa Len ?  
Len : Mau ikut Raid ?  
Warrior : Sudah kuduga , Iyakan ?  
Sorcerer : Iya ...

Len : Perkenalkan , Pria ini Bernama Aikawa Ayumu , Seorang Gladiator .  
Aikawa : Senang bertemu dengan kalian  
Len : Dan Wanita ini Bernama Rita Ainsworth , Seorang Smasher  
Rita : Hai ...  
Len : Nanti siang bisa berangkat ?  
Aikawa : Bisa ...  
Rita : Tentu saja

Aikawa : Ehh , Perempuan disana serombongan denganmu kan ?  
Len : Iya , Dia gadis yang sangat bisa diandalkan  
Rita : Dia sedang menulis sesuatu ... Apa kau tahu apa yang dia tulis  
Len : Dia sedang menulis Catatan sekilas tentang kalian berdua ..  
Rita : Ohhh ..

Eu : Aikawa Ayumu , Seorang Gladiator , Rambutnya pendek , Berwarna biru , Dan masih memakai baju sekolah , Apa dia masih sekolah ? , Nanti aku tanya , Kesan dia berwarna Merah cerah , Biasanya yang berwarna Merah cerah sifatnya agak sedikit Kurang hati hati .. Perlu diawasi ..

Eu : Rita Ainsworth , Seorang Smasher , Ponytail warna ungu tampak cocok dengannya .. Dia memakai baju berwarna biru gelap , Yah , Memang cocok dengan Warna miliknya , Ungu , Tandanya sedikit pendiam namun bisa diandalkan

Eu : Selesai , Salam Kenal *Senyum sedikit datar  
Mei : Tunggu , Aku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Eu sekarang , Boleh aku berpisah dengan kalian , Aku ingin berbicara hal yang penting ...  
Kaito : Etto , Baiklah , Jangan terlalu lama ya ...  
Mei : Oke ..

Mei : Eu , Bisa kita bicara sebentar ..  
Eu : Bisa , Namun aku tetap menggunakan buku ini ..  
Mei : Baik , Ikuti aku ..

Eu dan Mei pergi ke tempat rahasia yang Eu biasa duduk disana

Mei : Apa kau penasaran dengan mataku ini ?  
Eu : Sedikit ..  
Mei : Pantas , Walaupun ekspresimu tetap datar seperti biasa , Namun aku tahu ... Kau mau lihat mataku ini ?  
Eu : Terserah padamu ..  
Mei : Baiklah , Ini Dia *Membuka penutup mata-nya , Matanya yang tertutup itu berwarna Hijau , Berbeda dengan warna mata sebelahnya yang berwarna Hitam ..  
Eu : Mata dari orang lain kah ?  
Mei : Bukan , Ini mata boneka . Namun ini lebih dari mata boneka biasa ..  
Eu : Jadi , Warna yang ada di sekitar matamu ..  
Mei : Betul , Efek dari mata boneka ini menyebabkan sedikit kegelapan menyelimuti diriku .. Dan kau memiliki warna yang bagus juga ..  
Eu : Terimakasih ...  
Mei : Oh iya , Dan satu lagi , Hari ini kau sangat dekat dengan Kematian yang berada disekitarmu , Apakah kau masih yakin untuk jalan sekarang ?  
Eu : Aku sudah mengambil langkah pencegahan , Dijamin sukses ..  
Mei : Ohhh , Yasudah , Bila kau tetap yakin , Kita jalan sekarang

Mei kembali ke Wonderful untuk berkumpul kembali

Kaito : Eh , Eu mana ?  
Mei : Dia sedang mengambil sesuatu ..  
Kaito : Eh , Itu dia ..  
Eu : Tolong ambil masing masing 1 , Ini adalah Headphone kedap suara , Taruh di leher ya ...  
Len : Sebaiknya kita turuti saja kemauan dia , Karena sebelumnya Headphone ini yang menyelamatkanku ...  
Gumi : Ehhh , Bagaimana bisa ?  
Len : Nanti kalau sedang dalam kondisi Genting juga kau akan tahu sendiri .  
Kaito : Oh iya , Siapa yang mau megang nih Toa ( Megaphone ) *Kalo masih ngga ngerti ya , Itu looh , Chat yang warnanya merah yang biasanya lumayan berisik kalo RLnya Command ..  
Aikawa : Aku bukan sosok pemimpin ..  
Kaito : Tidak terlalu bisa memimpin ..  
Len : (-_-") , Yasudah , Aku saja yang pegang tuh Megaphone  
Kaito /(^_^)/ , Semangat ..

Buat Party : Type = Raid  
Member = 8  
Tujuan = Sea Dragon Nest  
[Buat]  
Invite : Kaito  
Eucliwood Hellscythe  
Yumi Ishiyama  
Rita Ainsworth  
Megumi Haruka  
Misaki Mei  
Aikawa Ayumi

Len : Posisi akan aku utamakan terlebih dahulu .

Len : Main Tanker + RL  
Kaito : Howler  
Euliwood : Stacker  
Yumi : DPS  
Rita : Front Def / DPS  
Gumi : Semi DPS / Semi Healer + Support  
Mei : Booster / DPS  
Aikawa : Finisher

[ CHAPTER 1 END ]

Huuft , Chapter 1 selesai juga , Mungkin ada sedikit tanda tanya (?) ,  
( Q ) Kenapa ngga bawa Saint ? ( A ) Karena 2 Healer sudah cukup untuk Meng-Cover seluruh party ..

( Q ) Jadi sebenernya Eucliwood bisa berbicara atau tidak sih ? ( A ) Sebenernya bisa , Kita lihat Chapter berikutnya /(^_^)/

( Q ) Itu mata boneka si Mei dapet darimana ya ? ( A ) Entahlah , apa yang terlintas di benak Authornya langsung dilampiaskan ke Keyboard-Kun .. (^3^)

( Q ) Jalan rahasia yang ngarah ke atas istana itu dimana sih ? (A ) Emmmm , Disisi Kiri Ticket Agent ada gang kecil , Lurus aja , Nanti ada tangga kecil tuh , Naik aja keatas , Pemandangannya bagus looh /(^_^)/

( Q ) Tunggu dulu , Maksudnya dari Author itu apa sih ( A ) Jadi , Gimana ya , Kayak pembuat gitu lah *Bahasanya Para Storywriter di (_")

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya : STAGE'S ..


	2. STAGE'S

**DISCLAIMER : Dragon Nest Bukan Punya Saya , Tapi Punya-nya Eyedentity :3 :3 ..**

[ CHAPTER 2 : STAGE'S ]

Mereka menuju Helmalte Port , Selagi jalan mereka ngobrol sedikit tentang keanehan setiap Dungeon Maupun Nest

Aikawa : Ehhh , Kalian pernah terpikir sesuatu tidak , Kalau walaupun berapa kali kita lawan Boss Diujung Dungeon , Boss itu tetap terlihat sehat  
Rita : Emmm , Pernah juga , Tapi hanya sebentar , Bagiku tidak terlalu bermasalah .  
Gumi : Mungkin , Karena suatu alasan , Mereka bangkit lagi ...  
Mei : Lagipula semua Adventurer sudah dibekali mantra untuk kembali ke tempat awal masuk Dungeon atau kembali ke Kota , Kalau ada seseorang yang lupa dengan mantra tersebut bisa gawat tuh ..  
Rita : Iya juga ya , Tapi kemungkinan lupa itu saat diawal , Kalau sudah sering juga lama kelamaan hafal dengan sendirinya  
Gumi : Etto , Dulu aku pernah lupa satu kali , Untung saat itu aku bersama temanku , dan temanku masih ingat , Jadi dia yang mengucapkan mantra itu ..  
Len : Yah , Kita sudah sampai , Sebelumnya siap siap dulu ..

Eu menekan Ujung Pulpen itu , Tiba tiba pulpen itupun berubah .

Kaito : Staff Kah ? Celurit Kah ? , Bukan , Sabit ?  
Rita : Ohhh , Jadi senjata legenda itu memang benar benar ada ya , Tidak sia sia aku berangkat kali ini ..  
Mei : *Membuka sedikit penutup matanya tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun ..  
Mei : Mengecheck Kondisi Eucliwood , Warna , Sama , Terdapat perbedaan antara sebelum dan sesudah Pulpen itu berubah , Warna Sabit tersebut , Merah tua , Terdapat kemungkinan bahwa itu benar benar senjata legenda *Menutup kembali tutup mata-nya  
Len : Yup , Benar , Ini adalah Senjata Legenda yang jarang diketahui legendanya .. Namanya " Hellscythe "  
Aikawa : Berarti sama seperti nama belakangnya ..

Len : Sudah cukup , Ayo Bersiap siap lagi ..

Kaito : Battle Howl  
Mei : Wisdom of The Owl  
Rita : Mana Flow  
Gumi : Cocktail

Len : Siap semua , Ayo kita mulai ...

Len menyentuh Portal yang berwarna merah tersebut , Membawanya ke Stage pertama Di Sea Dragon Nest

*Author Note : Sosok Eucliwood ini tidak menguapkan mantranya saat mengeluarkan skill , Katanya dari dalam hatinya aja sudah cukup

Len : Rita Summon Force Mirror , Yumi Summon Tower , Dan Gumi Summon Ice Flame  
Rita : Oke ... Cermin Raksasa , Keluarlah ( Force Mirror EX )  
Yumi : Keluarlah kalian , Gattling Gun Tower , Cannon Tower , Ice Spray Tower  
Gumi : Tangan Api Dingin , Keluar ( Ice Flame )

Gelombang pertama dimulai dengan munculnya Pirate beserta Hound yang berwarna hitam

Yumi : Mechaduck *Menembakkan Bola berwarna Kuning keemasan yang keluar dari Senjata miliknya  
Aikawa : Cyclone Slash *Angin Topan Berukuran sedang keluar dari tebasannya  
Kaito : Hyaaaaaattt *Muter Muterin kapak miliknya ( Whirlwind )  
Eu : Pedang Es , Keluarlah ( Freezing Sword EX )  
Gumi : Muncullah , Tiang Magma ( Magma Wall )  
Rita : Haaaatt , Rasakan Ini ( Linear Ray EX )

Gelombang pertama pun selesai ...

Len : Rita Resummon , Yumi Resummon , Gumi Resummon . Aku , Mei , Dan Aikawa akan menyerang

Rita : Cermin Raksasa , Tolong Ya .. ( Force Mirror EX )  
Yumi : Ganti Tugas , Chainsaw Tower , Gattling Gun Tower , Ice Spray Tower  
Gumi : Tangan Api Dingin , Bantu aku ( Ice Flame )

Lalu gelombang kedua pun dimulai .. Boar Gunner pun bermunculan

Len : Kemari Kalian Semua ( Provoke )  
Len : Mode Bertahan ( Stance Of Faith EX )

Sementara Len menangkis semua serangan yang mengarah ke dia , Aikawa menyerang dari belakang .  
Aikawa : Cyclone Slash .. *Mengeluarkan Angin Topan  
Mei : Tendangan Angin ( Sommersault Kick )  
Len : Tabrakan Keadilan ( Justice Crash )  
Mei : Serangan Elang ( Eagle Dive EX )  
Aikawa : Serangan Terakhir ( Finish Attack )

Dengan serangan terakhir yang dikeluarkan oleh Aikawa , Gelombang kedua selesai

Len : Rita Resummon Force Mirror , Sebelah kiri bagian Gumi dan sebelah kanan Bagian Eu ..

Rita : Keluarlah , Cermin Raksasa ( Force Mirror EX )

Gelombang ketiga dimulai ... Kali ini cukup banyak musuh yang keluar . Termasuk Gunner itu ..

Eu : Serangan Burung Phoenix ( Phoenix Strike )  
Gumi : Ledakan Balon Beracun ( Mixed Infection )  
Eu : Tiang Es , Tahanlah Mereka ( Glacial Spike EX )  
Gumi : Poison Break *Menancapkan Suntikkan Ke Dalam Tanah

Force Mirror itu pecah secara tiba tiba

Len : Awas , Serangan Kejutan ( Lighting Zap )  
Len : Mundur sebentar , Rita Cast Laser Cutter sekarang

Rikka : Oke , Laser Cutter *Laser panas sampai tanah yang dilewatinya pun terbakar ..  
Rikka : Serangan 9 Arah ( Nine Tail Laser EX )

Gelombang ketiga selesai

Len : Huuft , Hampir Saja , Eu Cast Ice Spear , Rita Cast Spectrum Ray , Lalu Kaito Cast Bombs Away . Setelah itu Gumi Cast Magma Wave , Mengerti ?

Serempak : Hooooo !

Gelombang terakhir dimulai , Semua musuh keluar secara bersamaan ...

Eu : Bola Es , Bekukanlah mereka semua ( Ice Spear )  
Rita : Pertunjukan Laser ( Spectrum Ray )  
Kaito : Pergilah Kalian Semua ( Bombs Away )  
Gumi : Lahar Gunung Berapi , Meledaklah ( Magma Wave )

Gelombang terakhir telah selesai

Len : Kerja bagus teman teman , Baiklah , Kita naik kapal , Tapi sebelum itu , Buff terlebih dahulu .

Kaito : Battle Howl  
Mei : Wisdom of The Owl  
Rita : Mana Flow  
Gumi : Cocktail

Len : Yosh , Kita berangkat ...

Perjalanan menuju Stage kedua memakan waktu sekitar 5 menit ... Dan mereka pun sampai di Stage kedua , Devouring Island

Len : Perhatian , Jangan sampai tertelan di tengah pulau ini yaaa ..

Mereka berjaga jaga disekitar , Tanpa diduga tanah meledakkan asap lebih cepat yang dikira , Para Ghoul pun bermunculan .

Len : Bertindak sesuai kebutuhan saja , Dan waspada karena Lubang ini bisa menghisapmu kapan saja

Aikawa : Line Drive *Serangan tajam lurus kedepan  
Kaito : Awas Ledakan ( Bombs Away )  
Yumi : Pingpong Explosion *Melemparkan balon yang dipadatkan namun elastis  
Eu : Api , Berkumpullah ... ( Fireball )  
Gumi : Rasakan Botol Racun Milikku ( Disease EX )  
Len : Block *Menahan sekitar 12 Serangan  
Rita : Serangan 9 Arah ( Nine Tail Laser EX )  
Mei : Angin Berputarlah ( Spiral Vortex )

Lubang itu mulai menyedot semua , Namun belum terlalu kuat ..

Tanah itu meledakkan asap lagi , Kali ini para Splitflower bermunculan

Yumi : Serahkan saja kepadaku .. Hyaaaah ( Pingpong Explosion )

Satu demi satu Splitflower tumbang , Dan tersisa 1 saja .

Aikawa : Serahkan saja padaku ...

Baru beberapa langkah Aikawa berjalan , Lubang itu mulai menyedot lagi , Dan sialnya ..

Aikawa : Arrgh , Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku terkena Ledakan asap beracun *Nengok ke Belakang  
Whoaaaaaa ..  
Rita : Bertahanlah ( Teleport ke Crystal yang ada di sebelah lubang itu )

Rita menyentuh Crystal itu , Lubang itu berhenti menyedot dan Aikawa berhasil keluar dari lubang tersebut ..

Len : Kau tidak apa apa kan ( Heal )  
Gumi : Kubantu kau ( Heal Shower )  
Aikawa : Len , Gumi , Terimakasih ya ..  
Len & Gumi : Tentu saja

Duarrr , Tanah itu meledakkan asap beracun lagi , Namun kali ini yang muncul adalah 4 Cyclops yang lumayan besar *Lumayan ...

Len : Aku , Gumi , Rita , Dan Mei akan mengurus Cyclops disini , Sisanya serang Cyclops disana  
Serempak : Hoooooo !

Len : Perlindungan - Angin Datanglah ( Guardian Force )  
Len : Serang !

Len : Armor Break  
Rita : Pertunjukan Laser ( Spectrun Ray )  
Gumi : Ledakan Magma ( Magma Wave )  
Mei : Tendangan Super ( Blooming Kick (?) .. Karena Bila Skill Ini Max Ratenya 100% Stun )  
Mei : Serangan Elang ( Eagle Dive )

Eu : Bola Es , Buat Dia Tidak Bisa Bergerak ( Ice Spear )  
Kaito : Bantingan Penghancur Tulang ( Bone Crash )  
Yumi : Awas Missile Jatuh ( Biochemical Missile )  
Aikawa : Ini Dia , Serangan Terakhir ... ( Finish Attack )

Len : Bagus .. Sebelum melanjutkan ke stage berikutnya , Aku sudah memiliki strategi untuk Stage nanti ... Jadi Begini , Sebelum Golem itu muncul , Rita Summon Force Mirror , Mei Cast Spirit Boost , Setelah Golem itu muncul , Aikawa Cast Luring Slash , Eu Cast Blizzard , Kaito Cast Bone Crash , Gumi Cast Icicle Expression , Yumi Cast Big Mecha Bomber , Dan Aikawa Cast Finish Attack , Mengerti ?

Rita : Mengerti .  
Mei : Hmmm , Bisa kulakukan  
Eu : Tenang saja  
Kaito : Kapak ini sudah siap dibanting kapan saja kok ...  
Gumi : Osu !  
Yumi : Serahkan saja padaku  
Aikawa : Penentuan yah , Aku akan berusaha ..

Yosh , Buff terlebih dahulu .

Kaito : Battle Howl  
Mei : Wisdom of The Owl  
Rita : Mana Flow  
Gumi : Cocktail

Len : Ready , GO !

Mereka masuk kedalam portal untuk melanjutkan ke Stage berikutnya , Stage 3 . Island of Fire

Rita : Cermin Ajaib , Keluarlah ( Force Mirror EX )  
Mei : Kekuatan Alam , Bantulah Kami ( Spirit Boost )

Golem itu keluar , Tanpa dikomando oleh Len mereka langsung menjalankan tugasnya  
Aikawa : Pembobolan Armor ( Luring Slash )  
Eu :*Berbicara dengan nada pelan . Dinginnya hatiku , Seperti Es Yang Akan Menghujanimu ! ( Blizzard )  
Kaito : Rasakan Kekuatan Bantingan Kapakku ( Bone Crash )  
Gumi : And GOOOO ( Icicle Expression )  
Yumi : Membuka Dimensi Ruang Dan Waktu , Datanglah , Big Mecha Bomber ..  
Aikawa : Serahkan sisanya padaku , Serangan Penghabisan ( Finish Attack )

Tanpa sempat melawan pun Golem itu sudah tumbang ...

Aikawa : Yatta , Berhasil juga seranganku ..  
Rita : Apakah cuma aku tadi yang mendengar Eu berbicara ?  
Aikawa : Ehhhh , Yang bener ?  
Rita : Serius looh , Mungkin Mei juga mendengarnya  
Mei : Iya , Tapi sangat pelan ..  
Kaito : Berarti sesudah Mei menggunakan Spirit Boost .  
Rita : Hampir tidak ada yang mendengar suaranya ..  
Eu : *Nulis dibuku , Untuk Mantra yang sulit aku harus mengucapkannya , Karena tidak bisa dilakuukan dari dalam hati ..  
Rita : Ohhh , Jadi begitu ..  
Len : Ayo kita teruskan menuju Stage 4

Kaito : Battle Howl  
Mei : Wisdom of The Owl  
Rita : Mana Flow  
Gumi : Cocktail

Len : Yosh .. Untuk stage selanjutnya keluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian , Ini akan menjadi sedikit sulit ..

Mereka meneruskan lagi perjuangan mereka , Kali ini mereka sudah ada di Stage 4 , Namun keanehan sedikit terjadi

Len : Ini aneh , Kemana para musuhnya ?  
Rita : Aku tak tahu , Biasanya Cerberus itu berada disini ..  
Eu : *Narik Bajunya Rita , Eh , Tunggu dulu sebentar , Sebelumnya summon Force Mirror , Dia akan terlihat setelah itu , Aku dapat melihatnya sedang tertidur  
Mei : Aku juga dapat merasakan sesuatu disebelah kita .. *Ngomong pelan pelan  
Rita : Tolong berbisik kepada semua orang kalau aku sudah mengangkat tangan , Maka pertarungan akan dimulai  
Len : Oke .. Yumi , Kaito , Gumi .. Kesini sebentar dan jangan berisik ..  
Len : Ketika Rita mengangkat tangannya , Langsung serang yang ada didepanmu , Oke ..  
Serempak : Oke *Pelan pelan .

Rita : Saa , Hikushoooo ! ( Mengangkat Tangan Lalu Mengeluarkan Force Mirror EX )

Cerberus itu terbangun dan tubuhnya Setengah Transparan namun dia sendiri juga tampak sedikit bingung dengan lokasi-nya

Rita : Penyimpangan Waktu , Berjalanlah Lebih Cepat ! ( Fast Forward )  
Rita : Laser Pemotong Berlian ( Laser Cutter )  
Kaito : Terima Seranganku Ini ( Bone Crash )  
Yumi : Nuclear Missile , Jatuhlah ( Biochemical Missile )  
Rita : Serang dia dari 9 Arah ( Nine Tail Laser EX )  
Eu : Pedang Es , Tusuk Dia ( Freezing Sword EX )  
Rita : Batu Angkasa , Jatuhlah ( Summon Comet )  
Gumi : Tiang Magma , Keluarlah ( Magma Wall )  
Aikawa : Yosh , Serangan Penghabisan ( Finish Attack )

Len : Bagus teman teman sekarang ki-

Mereka tiba tiba berpindah ke Stage kelima

Len : Ehhhh , Ada apa ini ?  
Kaito : Sepertinya tadi jarak kita cukup dekat dan tempat kita berdiri tadi adalah portalnya  
Len : Duh .. Biarkan , Stage ini mudah ..  
Kaito : 3 Kadal yah , Biar aku jadi penentunya ..  
Len : Oke , Aku serahkan padamu .. Jalankan Simple Strategy , Kaito Cast Axe Tornado , Mei Cast Rising Storm , Sedangkan aku nanti Cast Justice Crash , Lalu Mei Cast Spiral Edge , Yosh , Kita menuju ketengah

Saat mereka ditengah pulau ketiga kadal itu pun muncul ..

Len : Tunggu dulu , 3 ... 2 ... 1  
Len : Sekarang

Kaito : Putaran Kapak Kematian ( Axe Tornado )  
Mei : Tendangan Ke Atas ( Rising Storm )

Kaito berhenti berputar , Disusul Oleh Tabrakan Len

Len : Tabrakan Keadilan ( Justice Crash )  
Mei : Bersiaplah menghadapi kematian kalian . Meteor Jatuh ( Spiral Edge )

Meteor Jatuh-nya Mei cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka bertiga , Kutukan 3 Kadal bersaudara pun dipatahkan

[ CHAPTER 2 END ]  
Mungkin ada sedikit tanda tanya lagi nih (?)

Cast itu looh , Menurut Anime Log Horizon , Cast adalah pengaktivan sebuah skill , Sedangkan Cast Time adalah lamanya durasi skill itu siap dipakai , Tapi kalau di DN Biasanya Cast Time-nya Instant / Semi Instant

Contoh :  
Instant = Pingpong Explosion  
Semi Instant = Fireball ( Walaupun masih belum Charging sepenuhnya namun tetap bisa langsung dilempar namun mengorbankan Damage yang dihasilkan )  
Delay : Biasanya ada di skill ULTI Yah , Contohnya Volcanic Vortex ( Burning Inferno ? ) , Itu juga biasanya cuma makan 1 - 2 Detik

~Behind The Stage~

Len : Oyyy , Itu tadi gimana ceritanya bisa ngga keliatan begitu ? ('-_-)  
Author : Entahlah , Tau ngga hidden stage di PKN , Invicible Cerberus , Mungkin itu Cerby-kun Nyasar kesitu .. (-.-")  
Len : Walaupun dia nyasar tapi greget juga oyyy ("-_-)  
Author : Sudahlah , Yang penting tuh Force Mirror EX , Jadi agak keliatan kan d(^_^)b ..

Gumi : Author-San , Sadar ngga sadar nama panggilanku Mirip mirip sama Yumi("._.)  
Author : Entahlah , Aku juga baru sadar kok (.")

Eu : *Nulis di lembar yang agak sedikit spesial ... Emangnya hatiku sedingin apa ("T_T)  
Author : Etto ... Sedingin apa ya ? Sedingin kutub salju kali yah ..  
Eu : Authornya jahat ("-.-)  
Author : Gomennasai (T_T")

Minna-San , Kalo Author ada kesalahan , Harap maklumi ya , Author-nya Kan juga manusia (^3^)b

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya : The Golem , The Dragon , And The Truth About This World


	3. THE GOLEM , THE DRAGON , AND THE TRUTH A

**DISCLAIMER : Dragon Nest Bukan Punya Saya , Tapi Punya-nya Eyedentity :3 :3 ..**

[ CHAPTER 3 : THE GOLEM , THE DRAGON , AND THE TRUTH ABOUT THIS WORLD ]

~ Before The Stage ~  
Jujur dah , Chapter ini agak , Gimana gitu ya , Membawa Kontrofersi ? Mungkin saja , Karena perbedaan Teori yang sangat jelas akan terlihat di bagian akhir cerita , Dan biasanya para Storymaker tidak mempermasalahkan bagian ini ..

Eu : Jadi , Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan tentang Kutu Utara itu , Author-San *Yandere Mode  
Author : Gomennasai , Hontouni Gomennasai , Salah Ketik (T_T") Tenang Aja , Udah Disunting Kok :3 ..

Selamat Membaca \(^_^)\

Len menyusun rencana yang SAAANGAT Panjang .. Agar tidak terjadi kegagalan dalam menghadapi Gunung jadi jadian ini ..

Len : Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan rencana ini ..

Force Mirror tetap digunakan karena kita membawa beberapa orang bertipe Magic .. Jadi saat pertama kita sampai langsung Summon Mirror .  
Untuk Spirit Boost digunakan saat Monta keluar sepenuhnya , Berbarengan dengan Luring Slash .  
Saat Luring Slash kena , Eu Cast Icy Spear Disusul Blizzard , Gumi Icicle Expression , Rita Cast Laser Cutter Disusul Fast Forward , Kalian Cukup Spam Skill saja , Jika masih belum kalah juga Aku akan bantu dengan Guardian Force , Lalu naik ke atas bukit untuk menghindari Asap beracun , Yumi , Tugasmu adalah Menjadi Back-UP , Pakai Transist Damage untuk jaga jaga , Jangan terlalu gegabah karena lawan ini cukup menyebalkan ..

Len : Sudah siap ?  
Serempak : Hooooo !

Kaito : Battle Howl  
Mei : Wisdom of The Owl  
Rita : Mana Flow  
Gumi : Cocktail

Mereka memasuki portal tuntuk menuju Stage 6

Rita : Cermin ajaib , Keluarlah .. ( Force Mirror EX )

Golem itu muncul dari bawah tanah , Dan mulai mencari mangsanya ..

Mei : Bantu Kami Wahai Roh Hutan ( Spirit Boost )  
Aikawa : Pembobolan Armor ( Luring Slash )  
Eu : Icy Spear  
Eu : *Berbicara dengan pelan pelan ... Dan dengan Dinginnya hatiku , Turunlah , Hujan ES ( Blizzard )  
Gumi : And , GOOOO ( Icicle Expression )  
Rita : Laser Cutter ..  
Rita : Sang Waktu , Berjalanlah Lebih Cepat ( Fast Forward )  
Kaito : Rasakan Kapak Milikku Ini ( Bone Crash )  
Aikawa : Mungkin ini kesempatanku , Serangan Penghabisan ( Finish Attack )

Golem itu pun tumbang dengan cepat .

Len : Hmm , Tumben cepat , Tapi mana portalnya ?  
Aikawa : Entahlah *Sadar bahwa ada bayangan besar dibelakangnya ..  
Kaito : Eh , Menghindar ...  
Eu : Fireball *Menghempaskan Bola Api Dengan Bentuk Yang Sempurna .. ( EX ? )

Golem itu pun terpental dan terjatuh , Kemudian portal muncul ..

Len : Sepertinya aku sedikit lengah tadi ...  
Rita : Tadi Kan ? Eu , Jadi sebenarnya job kamu apa ?  
Eu : E ...  
Len : Dia sebenarnya tidak pernah mengambil JOB , Namun dia lebih memilih ke Elemental Lord , Tapi dia bisa mengeluarkan skill Force User , Namun tidak sekuat para Force User lainnya , Dan dia juga mempelajari semua Skill 3RD Job Sekaligus EX Nya .. Namun tidak sesempurna seperti orang yang berganti job kesitu .. Dan dia lebih memilih Menyempurnakan Skill Lv50 Untuk Cyromancer ... Begitulah ceritanya  
Rita : Tapi kan , Tidak mungkin untuk mempelajari semuanya  
Len : Kau tidak menyadari ada yang sedikit berbeda darinya ?  
Rita : Hmmm , Dia Melepas Helmnya ?  
Len : Tepat , Dia Menggunakan Jirah untuk meredam kekuatan yang dihasilkan dari senjata Legenda itu .. Menurutmu bila semua jirahnya dilepas , Apa yang akan terjadi ?  
Rita : Ohhh , Iya iya , Aku mengerti ..  
Kaito : Apa yang akan terjadi bila dia melepaskan semuanya ?  
Rita : Sebaiknya kau lebih baik tidak tahu , Dan dia juga sudah memberikan kita solusi yang tepat ... Yaitu Headphone Kedap Suara ini .. Pastikan saat kau menggunakan ini , Kau tidak mendengarkan apapun Kecuali detak jantungmu sendiri ..  
Len : Apapun yang terjadi , Kita akan melakukan yang terbaik .. Betul kan , Eu  
Eu : Betul sekali ..  
Len : Eu , Pakai lagi helm mu itu ..  
Eu : Baiklah ...  
Len : Yasudah , Kita lanjutkan ke Stage akhir .. Semuanya masuk ..

Mereka berdelapan memasuki Stage terakhir , Sang Serpentra pun muncul , Namun ..

Len : Sial , Aku lupa bilang , Semuanya Belok Ke Kiri ... Elemental Aura ...

Mereka bertujuh belok ke kiri , Sedangkan Len menahan dinginnya serangan Serpentra

Len : Sekarang , hajar dia !  
Serempak : Hoooooo !

Len : Rita Cast Laser Cutter , Kaito Cast Bone Crash , Sisanya , Keluarkan skill terbaik kalian ..

Rita : Laser Pemotong ( Laser Cutter )  
Kaito : Bantingan Kapak ( Bone Crash )  
Gumi : Terimalah Cintaku Dengan Sepenuh Hatimu ( Love Virus )  
Eu : Udara Dari Utara ( Chilling Mist )  
Rita : Terimalah , Hujan Meteor ( Meteor Storm )  
Mei : Tendangan Super Dahsyat , Meteor Jatuh ( Spiral Edge )  
Len : Pukulan Pemecah Armor ( Armor Break )  
Aikawa : Serangan Tajam Ke Depan ( Frenzied Charge )  
Yumi : Membuka Dimensi Ruang Dan Waktu , Datanglah Bebek Raksasa ( Big Mecha Bomber )

Dengan cepatnya Serpentra pun melarikan diri , Sebuah portal muncul ...

Len : Pembagian Cannon yah ... Menurutmu bagaimana ?  
Kaito : C1 Kau saja ..  
Yumi : Aku bisa isi C5 ..  
Eu : *Narik bajunya Len , Aku C3 ..  
Mei : Aku bisa isi C2 ..  
Rita : Hmmm , Sisanya aku yang isi ..

Len : Baiklah , Gumi , Bantu Heal ya nanti ..  
Gumi : Okeee ..  
Aikawa : Sepertinya aku akan berjaga jaga ...

Len : Yosh , Yumi , Cast Waxing Sekarang ..  
Yumi : Baiklah , Pelicin , Keluarlah ( Waxing )  
Len : Ingat , Langsung belok ke arah Kiri ..  
Serempak : Hooooo !

Mereka melangkah menuju portal tersebut , Setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki di portal itu , Mereka langsung berlindung untuk menghindari Area Attack Serpentra .. ( Dive ? )

Len : Sekarang isi Cannon masing masing .. Dan ingat , Bila kau merasakan Serpentra menatapmu , Langsung geser ke sebelah ..  
Mei & Rita : Oke ...

Len : Tembak !

Cannon itu pun menembakkan Peluru yang lumayan besar ..

Aikawa : Bagaimana status naga besar itu ?  
Len : Masih belum kepikiran bakal turun ..

Degg , Len merasakan sesuatu ..

Len : Perasaan tidak enak apa ini ? Ini bukan seperti ditatap oleh makhluk itu , Firasat kah ?  
Len : Aikawa , Menghindar !

Sebuah serangan berbentuk batu runcing mengarah ke Aikawa .  
Aikawa : Mode Bertahan ( Parrying Stance )

Aikawa membelah batu tersebut , Namun sepertinya dia tampak kewalahan

Aikawa : Bah , Serangan apa tadi ..  
Gumi : Awas *Mendorong tubuh Aikawaa ..  
Gumi : Akankah berakhir disini ?

Brakkk , Batu itu menghantam dengan keras ...

Gumi : Ehh , Apakah aku sudah mati ?

Terdengar bunyi mesin didepan Gumi ..

Yumi : Tepat waktu .. untung posisimu dekat denganku , Jadi aku bisa menggunakan Alfredo sebagai pertahanan , Namun sayangnya Alfredo ini harus diperbaiki lagi atau dia tidak bisa dipakai kembali , Lubang yang menembus badannya lumayan besar ..

Gumi : Maafkan aku ya ..  
Yumi : Itu lebih baik daripada kau yang mati ..

Len : Dia datang ! , Hancurkan Es itu ..  
Yumi : Aku harus kembali bertugas , Oke , Hati hati ya ..  
Gumi : Baik .. Aikawa ! , Lebih fokus lagi lah ...  
Aikawa : Maaf , Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat , Rasanya tubuhku membara ..  
Gumi : Masih belum pernah kena semburan naga kau ya ? (-_-")

1 Per 1 Es hancur ... Saat semua es hancur , Dia pun menunjukkan tanda tanda ingin turun ke lapangan

Len : Semua , Berlindung !

Mereka yang menggunakan Cannon itu bubar 1 per 1 hingga tersisa Len saja ...

Len : Ayolah , Turun !  
Len : Dia datang ! * Len bergerak menuju belakang bebatuan

Serpentra mengeluarkan Area Attack Miliknya .. Wuuusshhh , Dinginnya angin yang menerpa tetap terasa walaupun kau sudah bersembunyi ...

Len : Sekarang , Serang ekornya ! ( Provoke )  
Aikawa : Baiklah ! , Tebasan Perusak Armor ( Luring Slash )  
Eu : *Berbicara dengan nada pelan ... Terbakarlah Kau Oleh Api Dendamku ! ( Volcanic Vortex )  
Kaito : Putaran Kematian ( Axe Tornado )  
Gumi : Ledakan Magma ( Magma Wave )  
Rita : Pertunjukan Laser ( Spectrum Ray )  
Mei : Putaran Angin ( Spiral Vortex )  
Yumi : Keluarlah , Anak Buahku ( Mechaduck EX )  
Len : Mode Bertahan ( Stance of Faith EX )

Sang Serpentra itu teriak yang mengakibatkan pandangan semua orang sedikit buram  
Len : Kaito , Devastating Howl , Sekarang ..  
Kaito : Haaaaaaaaaa ! ( Devastating Howl )

Serpentra menyerang Len dengan semburannya yang dingin .. Disaat itu Len merasakan perasaan yang sama lagi ..

Len : Huh , Mau ni naga apa lagi , Mencoba menekanku ? , Ayo kesini kau ! ( Provoke )

Naga itu terbang , Namun dia tetap berada diatas ..

Kaito : Ehhh , Cepatnya , Semua berkumpul .. ( Lifesaver )  
Len : Semoga kita dapat melewati ini ... !

Naga itu pun mengeluarkan serangan Hujan ( Rain ) , Namun bukan hujan biasa , Hujan ini lumayan tajam untuk membuatmu terluka ..

Len : Block ..  
Aikawa : Bertahan ( Parrying Stance )

Serangan naga itu memberikan dampak yang serius , Mereka semua kewalahan ... Naga itu kembali turun

Len : Kita tetap berkomunikasi , Namun jangan berdekatan .. Dan jangan lupa kau juga harus menyerang makhluk besar ini ..

Len : Harusnya dia tidak sekuat ini .. ( Redemption Aura + Heal )  
Gumi : Iya , Dia tampak lebih agresif ( Heal Shower )  
Len : Kalian tidak apa apa ?  
Yumi : Sepertinya .. ( Big Mecha Bomber )  
Rita : Mungkin .. ( Laser Cutter )  
Aikawa : Lumayan .. ( Crescent Cleave )  
Kaito : Tidak buruk .. ( Bombs Away )  
Mei : Baik , Tapi penyebab naga itu menjadi lebih agresif itu . Eu .. ( Eagle Dive EX )  
Eu : *Teriak .. Mungkin naga itu merasa tidak enak dengan kehadiranku .. ( Fireball )  
Serempak : Heeeeeeeeee ! , Eu Teriak ?  
Len : Kalau Eu merubah Pulpen miliknya , Dia bisa berbicara tanpa mengkhawatirkan efek jangka panjang-nya , Tinggal masalah jangka pendeknya , Ketika dia berbicara dia tidak boleh membuat Expresi apapun sampai senjata itu dirubah kembali ..  
Kaito : Kenapa tidak dari tadi ? ( Whirlwind )  
Eu : Hanya malas saja ( Freezing Sword EX )  
Rita : Hmmm , Masuk akal juga kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini kau berbicara ( Nine Tail Laser EX )  
Gumi : Apanya yang masuk akal ( Disease EX )  
Rita : Kalau Eu masih menggunakan semua jirah-nya , Maka kekuatan sebenarnya tidak akan keluar ( Linear Ray EX )  
Gumi : Begitukah ? ( Poison Break )  
Len : Naga itu terbang lagi , Awas .. Berkumpullah ..  
Serempak : Hampir tidak mungkin ..  
Len : Kalau begitu bagi ja-

Naga itu menembakkan bola es secara bertubi tubi ..

Aikawa : Penyelamatan Nyawa ( Lifesaver )  
Kaito : Keperluan Darurat ( Lifesaver )

Mereka semua terpental karena dorongan Es itu mengenai mereka , Mereka semua tampak kesakitan ..

Len : Ugh ... Kenapa ini terjadi ..  
Eu : Sudah saatnya ..

Degg , Semuanya merasakan Tekanan yang sangatlah kuat yang berasal dari Eu ..

Len : Semuanya ! , Gunakan Headphone itu sekarang !  
Aikawa : Kenapa ? Bukannya itu akan menghambat kita ?  
Len : Sudah , Lakukan saja !

Mereka menggunakan Headphone pemberian Eu sebelumnya ..

Len : Eu , Kupastikan kau tidak akan terganggu .. ( Provoke )  
Eu : Jirah Dewa , Lepaslah dari tubuhku ini ! *Semua jirah ditubuhnya Eu terlepas .  
Rita : Ini , Bohong kan ? Bahwa dia akan melepaskan semua kekuatannya *Dalam hati ..  
Eu : Pelepasan selesai .. Menonaktifkan Batasan Kekuatan ..  
Eu : Batasan Kekuatan Dinonaktifkan , Langkah terakhir selesai ..

Eu tiba tiba berada di depan Serpentra , Eu menatapnya , Begitu juga dengan Serpentra itu sendiri ..

Eu : SHINDA ! ( Death )

Brakk , Naga itupun teriak kesakitan , Lalu dia Mati tanpa ada alasan yang jelas ..

Eu : Pengaktifan batasan kekuatan ... Pengaktifan selesai  
Eu : Pemasangan Jirah Dewa dimulai ..  
Eu : Pemasangan Jirah Dewa selesai *Eu mengangkat tangan kanannya .. Hellscythe , Kembali ke bentuk semula ..

Mereka melepas Headphone yang diberikan Eu , Tanpa dikomando , Mereka langsung kembali berkumpul ..

Len : Itulah kenapa dia lebih suka diam daripada berbicara ..  
Yumi : Aku sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi ..  
Rita : Eu , Secara tidak sadar kau memiliki Potensi , Potensi menjadi yang terhebat didunia ini ..  
Aikawa : Huuft , Sungguh tidak terduga , Sekarang aku tahu alasannya .  
Gumi : Tadi itu sangat keren , Eu ..  
Kaito : Jujur dah , Tadi kau menggunakan kekuatan apa sih ..  
Mei : Selamat .. Kau berhasil melaluinya , Eu ...  
Len : Whoa , Hampir saja lupa , Jangan ada yang menyenggol dia .. *Memegang tubuh Eu yang pingsan ..

Yumi : Jadi begini keadaannya , Kemampuan itu memiliki dampak negatif baginya , Bila dia menggunakan kemampuan itu , Dia akan merasakan sakit yang sama seperti targetnya ..  
Kaito : Sial , Kenapa dia menggunakannya ..  
Yumi : Karena , Kita semua terdesak , Mungkin kita semua bisa mati disini kalau tidak ada dia ..

Len : Eu telah sadar ... Namun sepertinya dia masih butuh istirahat  
Eu : *Nulis dibukunya , Tee-Hee |(^-^)|

Len : Yosh , Saatnya berbagi hasil ...

Len membuka semua kotak yang sedikit misterius karena kotak itu muncul entah dimana ..

Len : Baguslah , Kita semua dapat , Ada Sea Dragon Robe 2x , Sea Dragon Sword , Sea Dragon Axe , Sea Dragon Galero , Sea Dragon Beret , Dan Sea Dragon Crossbow .. Nih untuk kalian .

Eu : Terimakasih ..  
Rita : Lumayan ..  
Aikawa : Thanks ..  
Kaito : Terimakasih ..  
Yumi : Yeah , Dapet topi baru ..  
Mei : Lumayan untuk latihan ..

Len : Oh iya , Sebelum kita bubar , Eu mau memberitahu sedikit informasi kepada kalian ...

Eu : Kalian semua pernah kepikiran , Bukan , Kalau setiap kalian memasuki Nest , Boss akan tetap sehat seperti sedia kala ..  
Aikawa : Ya , Sampai sekarang masih penasaran ..  
Eu : Jadi begini , Apakah kalian pernah memperhatikan sebuah gerbang di Saint Haven untuk pergi ke nest ?  
Rita : Emmm , Garden of Time and Space ?  
Eu : Betul .. Namun kau masih kurang memperhatikannya ..  
Len : Eu , Kau istirahat saja dahulu , Sisanya serahkan kepadaku ..  
Eu : Baiklah , Aku akan istirahat sebentar *Tertidur ..  
Len : Perlu saya tegaskan disini . Garden of TIME and Space  
Aikawa , Rita , Gumi : Ehhhhhhh , Iya ya ..  
Mei : Jadi sebenarnya kalian tidak pernah menyerang Nest itu , Melainkan kau berpindah ke Hari tertentu dimana Nest itu aktif , Lalu setelah selesai , Kau akan kembali lagi ke masa sekarang .. ..  
Gumi : Jadi , Bagaimana dengan Dungeon ?  
Len : Konsepnya hampir sama , Namun dengan skala yang lebih kecil ..  
Aikawa : Terkadang kita disuruh mengambil barang di Dungeon tersebut , Bagaimana kau menjelaskannya ?  
Len : Cukup mudah ... Sebenarnya dia datang lebih dulu daripada kamu ..  
Aikawa : E , Etto . Sudah cukup penjelasannya , Terimakasih .  
Eu : *Terbangun dan memberikan bukunya kepada Len ..  
Len : Nih , Kalian baca apa yang Eu tulis tentang kalian ..

Mei : Hmmmm , Nih , Selanjutnya , Terimakasih , Eu ..  
Gumi : Hmmm , Oke , Eu , Sesuai pendapatmu , Besok aku akan menggunakan Bando Kelinci .  
Aikawa : Terimakasih karena kau selalu mengawasiku , Oh iya , Aku sudah lulus dari sekolahku ..  
Rita : Etto , Terimakasih , Eu .. Selanjutnya Kaito ..

Kaito membaca tentang dirinya .. Setelah dia membaca tentang dirinya , Dia bingung harus bilang apa ..

Kaito : Kaito , Seorang Barbarian . Saat pertamakali aku melihat dia , Aku tidak tau harus menuliskan apa karena , Warnanya ... Dia Misterius namun Perhatian .. Tipe yang sangat disayangkan bila kau tidak mau berteman lagi dengannya .. Bisa dipastikan kalau dia itu ... Berpotensi ...

Kaito : Eu , Jadi sebenarnya aku memiliki warna apa ?  
Mei : Abu abu ..  
Kaito : Mei , Kau tahu ?  
Mei : Ya , Aku tahu .. Dari mataku ini .. *Membuka penutup matanya ..  
Rita : Mata ... Boneka ?  
Mei : Betul sekali , Dengan mata ini aku bisa melihat Warna seseorang , Dan juga hawa kematian seseorang ..  
Kaito : Jadi , Kau hampir sama seperti Eu ?  
Mei : Hanya berbeda dalam cara melihatnya saja , Sebenarnya aku juga tidak bisa menjelaskan apa warnamu , Karena warnamu itu Dulunya berwarna Hitam , Namun semakin kau dewasa , Warnamu bercampur dengan warna putih .. Jadi aku menyimpulkan kalau warnamu adalah Abu abu .. Apakah aku betul , Eu ?  
Eu : Betul ...  
Len : Sudah waktunya untuk kita kembali pulang ... Activate : Teleport To Saint Haven ..

20:00 , Saat mereka sudah sampai di Saint Haven .. Mereka pun bubar ..

Rita : Aikawa , Jika kau ingin tahu , Sebenarnya bagi para Sorcerer seperti kami , Kata kata adalah kekuatan kami , Dan itu juga menjelaskan kekuatan Eu .  
Eu : *Nulis dibuku , Betul sekali  
Gumi : Bye , Aku mau jalan jalan lagi ...  
Mei : Tunggu Gumi , Ajak aku juga  
Len : Rita dan Aikawa , Jangan berduaan mulu ya (^_^)/  
Aikawa : Iya Iya (=_=")  
Rita : Sebenarnya hari ini aku mau latihan sebentar , Sampai jumpa ..  
Len : Yumi , Kaito , Eu , Sekarang kalian mau pergi kemana , Hari ini aku istrahat dulu sebentar ..  
Yumi : Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal .. Mungkin aku akan istirahat juga ..  
Kaito : Aku tidak tahu akan pergi kemana , Mungkin aku akan ikut Eu ..  
Eu :*Nulis Dibuku .. Aku mau Makan malam ..  
Len : Wah , Ide bagus tuh ... Bagaimana kalau kita ke Kelly untuk membeli beberapa makanan ..  
Eu :*Nulis Dibuku .. Setuju ..  
Kaito : Boleh juga ..

Mereka bertiga pun jalan menuju toko serba bisa itu , Dan, Perjalanan yang panjang hari ini pun selesai

[ CHAPTER 3 END ]

Author : Minna , Terimakasih sudah membaca , Saya Faris Asad Hamidin , Mengundurkan Diri , Selamat Menikmati Hari Yang Indah Ini ...

~ Behind The Stage ~

Rita : Kaito , Kau mau tahu tidak ?  
Kaito : Emmm , Iya , Emangnya ada apa ?  
Rita : Pas tadi kamu Devastating Howl itu , Sebenarnya Nafasmu itu (-_-")  
Kaito : Heee , Tunggu dulu *Mencium bau nafasnya sendiri ..  
Kaito : Beeeh , Wanginyaaa *Brakk ( Pingsan )  
Rita : Tee-Hee .. (^_^)

Aikawa : Author-San , Kenapa Warnaku Merah Muda ? (._.")  
Author : Laaah , Jangan salahkan saya , (".)

Gumi : Oh iya , Author-San , Jadi , Deskripsi tentang masing masing warna itu beneran , Atau asal asalan ? (o_o")  
Author : Hmmm , Bagaimana kalau kau langsung tanya saja sama Eu .. ("._.)  
Gumi : Eu , Eu .. Jadi , Deskripsi tentang masing masing warna itu beneran , Atau asal asalan ?  
Eu : *Nulis Dibuku .. Hmmm , Bagaimana kalau kau tanya saja sama Author-nya ..  
Gumi : (T_T") .. Author-San Jahat ..  
Author : Ehehe , Gomen Gomen , Deskripsi tentang warna itu sebagian Asal asalan , Sebagian Beneran ..  
Gumi : Kok bisa begitu ?  
Author : Entahlah , Saya juga bingung (",)

Yumi : * , * , *  
Author : Hooi , Sebenarnya kau mau nanya apa sih ?  
Yumi : * , * , *  
Author : Yumi ! *Teriak Make Megaphone RL  
Yumi : Alfredo ku kemana ? (._.")  
Alfredo : *Bunyi mesin .. Breeem , Breeem , Breeem ( Sialan , Kok aku dilupakan , Jangan jangan Yumi udah ngga peduli lagi sama aku )  
Yumi : Dafuq , Alfredoku ketinggalan di sarang naga .. (T_T")  
Author : Kenapa kamu bisa lupa ha yang penting sepert itu ("-_-)  
Mechaduck : Kwaaak , Kwaaak ( Sama Oyy , Aku juga dilupakan disini )  
Yumi : Dafuq , Mechaduck-ku juga ketinggalan (T_T")  
Author : Lain kali jangan dilupain ya ("-_-)

Eu : Jadi , Bakalan ada terusannya tidak ?  
Author : Tergantung juga sih , Tapi kalo dilanjutkan lagi , Judulnya beda ... Dan tentunya One Shot , Bukan ber-chapter chapter seperti Fic ini .. d(^_^)b

~Referensi (?)~

Eucliwood Hellscythe : Cewek yang Super Kalem , Super Pendiam , Dan Super Berbahaya ini berasal dari Anime " Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka ? " ..

Kaito : Cowok Misterius ini berasal dari Anime " Hunter x Hunter "

Len ( Kagamine ) : Cowok komandan ini berasal dari Vocaloid ( Bukan Anime ^_^ )

Yumi Ishiyama : Cewek ini berasal dari " Code Lyoko " , Dan aslinya dia lumayan tinggi looh , Dan orang jepang asli (^3^)/ , Dan Author Make Sebagian Namanya , Jadinya XanafiedYumi ..

Megumi Haruka : Cewek ini , Nama pertamanya " Megumi " Author ngambil dari Seiyuu Vocaloid " Gumi " , Sedangkan nama belakangnnya hasil ane Ngarang :3 ..

Misaki Mei : Cewek yang harusnya pendiam ini berasal dari Anime " Another " Mata yang ditutup berwarna Hijau , Sedangkan yang tidak ditutup berwarna Merah *Versi Ane Warnanya Hitam

Aikawa Ayumu : Cowok yang kurang hati hati ini berasal dari Anime yang sama seperti Eucliwood , Yaitu " Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka "

Rita Ainsworth : Cewek pelukis yang tinggalnya di Inggris ini berasal dari Anime " Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo " , Nama ini dipakai karena Mayoritas karakter menggunakan Nama Jepang , Makanya Author pakai namanya ..

~Kutipan Dari Author~

Mencari 1000 Musuh itu lebih mudah daripada mencari 1 Sahabat sejati ..


End file.
